


May Kingdom Come

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Henrick Mikaelson is awaiting a kidney transplant at St. Jude’s Hospital. Four unlikely people come to his family’s rescue.  </p>
<p>Kalijah Klaroline Jeremy/Hayley Mabekah   Au/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long it will take me to write more chapters.

~Prologue~

Henrick Mikaelson sat in the family’s dining room watching his father Elijah, an twenty eight year old business man, look over some paperwork. He himself had already finished his homework and waited to be served dessert. After all tonight was supposed to be apple pie, his favorite. 

“Hennie!”

Henrick scoffed as he heard his dreaded nick name seeing his aunt Rebekah gallivant into the room.

“Its Henry, Bekah.”

“Oh Hennie and here I come bearing gifts.” Rebekah placed a piece of pie in front of him. “And its Aunt Rebekah to you.”

Rebekah was twenty-two, a college senior who knew nothing about what she wanted to do with her life, and treated Henrick as more of a little brother than a nephew. Which constantly annoyed her real brother who she lived with. 

“Children.” Elijah groaned giving Bekah a glare knowing she would protest being called a child as he placed his paperwork down. “I love you both dearly but please I’m trying to do work.”

With Mikael‘s death Elijah was placed as CEO of Mikaelson Industries. His other brothers were of no help. Finn was New York’s senator and writing his campaign to run for president, Niklaus had been traveling around the globe with the pretty blonde woman ever since Henrick was old enough to speak and Kol was barely making passing grades at university. Of course there was Rebekah who majored in business though she knew nothing of the companies runnings. 

No it was up to Elijah to help his family out. He had been raising his son on his own ever since his birth why should anything else be different.

“Dad.”

Elijah looked into his son’s chocolate brown eyes as all of a sudden Henrick fell off his chair.

The only thing heard from the Mikaelson household were Rebekah’s screams for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

1\. Stefan 

_Stefan Salvatore was a third year medical student at St. Jude’s when he got the call that night. Rebekah, his best friend’s sister, was ranting and raving as soon as he picked up._

_“Stefan! You tell the doctors not to do anything stupid or my brother will kill them all.”_

_It took him a moment to calm her down though he heard her voice screaming once again as he made his way to the ER._

But that was two months ago. Now he was replacing the medicine in Henrick’s IV. He looked at the young boy as pain over whelmed him.

“Stefan…” Henry’s brown eyes stared into his like a lost puppy. “Is Uncle Nik going to visit?”

“I’m sure he is on his way buddy.”

Stefan walked out into the hall and dialed the familiar phone number once again.

“Klaus, this is your best friend calling again. Now I know you are a nomad but your nephew is lying in a hospital bed waiting for a kidney transplant. Get your ass back here and get tested!”

He sighed as he ended the call. Nik had been his best friend since they were young but lately his friend’s ways were of no concerned to him. Klaus had swept away Caroline Forbes four years ago and only came to visit once a year. But Stefan was sure his best friend would be back, for Henrick, he needed to get tested to see if he could give Henrick a kidney. 

Stefan Salvatore was not fully a doctor yet but he was making it his mission to track down his best friend and rip out his kidney if he had to.

2\. Hayley 

Hayley Lockwood had been Rebekah’s best friend ever since the Mikaelson family moved to the states. So when baby Henry was born she fit the bill to be his babysitter. Hayley loved kids and they loved her that’s why she majored in Child Psychology and was finishing up her masters. Granted she was young to be finishing up her masters but with hard work, determination, and the Lockwood way she got things done fast.

She had been researching ideas for her thesis when she had gotten the news. Hence why she was basically living at the hospital. Her thesis was now on How the Kidney Transplant Process Effects Kidney Recipients’ Families. She felt wrong turning Henry and the Mikaelson’s grief into her way of getting an A but Elijah ensured her that she needed an education if she were going to open her own practice up anytime soon.

Rebekah on the other hand felt differently so that was why the two only co-existed in Henrick’s hospital room. She missed her best friend dearly and knew that Bekah needed someone to talk to but she could not get past stubborn Rebekah Mikaelson.

So here she was sitting watching Henry sleep as Elijah and Bekah talked with the doctor. Everyone in the Mikaelson family, except Klaus, had been tested to see if they were a match. Hayley offered to be tested but Elijah would not hear of it. He had to much honor to ask anyone but family to save his son.

That’s why she found the number. It was not her best decision but the boy she cared for was sick and dying if he didn’t get help. Dialysis could only work for so long.

Everyone would hate her. 

Hate her like the time she preformed a psychoanalysis on Klaus. Hate her like the time she gave Kol a black eye. Hate her like her best friend did.

Before her courage was gone she pushed call and got her voicemail.

“Henry’s sick. He needs you.”

Hayley quickly ended her call as she spotted Rebekah walking in.

“You’ll wake up Hennie. Who were you calling?”

Rebekah questioned as she sat herself down on the edge of the bed brushing a hand to Henry’s cheek.

“Tyler. He asked how Henry was doing and I forgot to call him back before his game.”

Hayley hated lying to her best friend. This was Rebekah who knew everything about her but they weren’t on speaking terms so maybe she could somehow analyze they reasons why this was best. Because no one was going to stop her from making Henry better. 

3\. Matt

Matt Donovan had been minding his own business on the campus quad when he heard her. Rebekah, he thought was her name, was in his Microeconomics class and was now sitting against his study tree crying.

“Um…uh.” He stated looking down at the crying woman. “Rebekah right?”

Her glistening blue eyes look up at him as another burst of sobs begin. “This is not bloody happening. Matt Donovan doesn’t even know my name.”

Matt stood in shock, so he was the university’s quarter back but that didn’t mean he didn’t know who she was, the rich bitch was her nickname after all. And he had been glancing at her all year. 

“Um are you okay?”

Matt sat down next to Rebekah pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

“My family is falling apart.”

He tried placing an arm around her. It didn’t feel that comfortable but he knew she needed it. Matt then listened to Rebekah’s ramblings of her nephew Hennie, _“He’s only seven.“_ , and how ‘Lijah, her brother, wasn’t grasping the reality of this, _“He’s in denial.“_ and how some stupid bloke named Nik got away with everything, _“Taking psycho Barbie to Peru.”_ , he could tell the woman was in a state of shock.

“I’m here to help if you need it Rebekah, I’m a good shoulder to cry on.”

That was when the blonde haired woman nestled herself in his embrace. He smelt the violet undertones in her hair. How the rising and falling of her chest seemed to move her away from him just a little too quickly. Matt Donovan was certain he was smitten with Rebekah Mikaelson.

Maybe that was why he was now standing in the door way of one Henrick Mikaelson’s hospital room. He had no clue of why he came here. It wasn’t like he was now Rebekah’s boyfriend. He had only talked to her between classes and a couple times on the phone. Never getting the courage to ask her out.

But no here he was holding a teddy bear staring at the blonde beauty before his eyes. 

“Um Rebekah?”

Rebekah stared at him in shock though the boy lying in the hospital bed looked amused. 

“Whose your friend Bexs?”

“For the last time its Aunt Rebekah, Hennie.” Rebekah snarled as she looked at Matt. “You can come in. Its not like he’s contagious.” 

Matt cleared his throat as he stepped into the room giving Henrick a nod as he handed him the bear.

“After thinking about it I suppose bears aren’t cool.” He sat down in the chair next to where Rebekah was standing feeling slightly annoyed that she didn’t introduce him. “I’m Matt.”

“Bears are cool sometimes. I’m Henry. Are you dating Aunt Bekah? You know my uncles say she hasn’t had a boyfriend in years.”

“HENRY!”

Matt let out a chuckle at the events unfolding in front of his eyes seeing Rebekah fuming red though she still had sincere eyes as she glanced at the boy.

“Well between you and me Henry I would like to be your aunt’s boyfriend.”

4\. Katherine

She had just gotten out of a meeting when she noticed she had a voicemail. Katherine thought it might have been from her annoying younger sister Elena or her best friend Pearl but it wasn’t.

She hadn’t heard the women’s voice in years. It was if it was another lifetime for her. Of all people she hadn’t expected Hayley Lockwood to call. But this was different, this was about Henry. 

Katherine raced home calling her law firm telling them she needed time off. She called her assistant, Rose, to book her a plane ticket back home. Rose’s reply had been mumbled questioning where she was really from. 

Katherine Pierce never panicked. She was always the cool, quick witted, snarky woman. But she was panicking. A million things raced threw her mind, if she should call Sage, who was the only person in the Mikaelson family who would speak to her, and get more information before she made this trip, if she should text Elena and let her know any of this, or if she should just wait for a real call.

With all her worrying aside here she was standing in the hospital room’s doorway looking at Henry. He looked just like Elijah. The brown hair, the olive skin, everything except for the eyes. 

His chocolate brown eyes came from her.  
“Mom?”

Katherine sighed, racing into the room holding her son in her arms. Thankfully Henry opened up and grabbed her just as tight.

“I’m here Henrick.” 

She mumbled nestling her mouth on Henry’s head. Katherine breathed in the scent of her son, the last time she had done so was at his birth. The new born smell was gone. Henry was now seven. He was not her baby anymore.

Tears filled Katherine’s eyes as she heard a cough and looked up.

“A word outside Katherine.” Elijah stood in the door way looking sternly at her.

After she had promised Henry that she would be back she stepped outside with Elijah. Katherine knew this was going to be bad. Elijah was one for loyalty and honestly above all and with her track recorded she was sure she would not be welcomed.

“Elijah. I’m here to help.”

Elijah paced back and forth the hospital’s waiting room glancing at Katherine, cupping his mouth, then glancing back at her. 

“This is rich coming from the mother of my child who left us.”

Everything was true. 

Seventeen year old Katherine Pierce had fallen madly in love with twenty-one year old Elijah Mikaelson. Her parents disapproved, his family disapproved, but they were still together when baby Henrick was born. But she had ran. She loved Elijah and her son but everyone had been talking about a wedding and her quietly finishing school and how Elijah had just became Vice President at his father’s company. They were painting a picture perfect life for her that she didn’t want.

She loved Elijah but did not want to get married so fast. She wanted to become a lawyer not a stay a home mom. So she ran and never looked back.

The first couple of years had been the hardest with Elijah showing up every so often begging her to come back and become a family. He had told her everything she wanted to hear, that she would finish school and get her degree and that he would wait until she was ready to get married but something inside of her made her stop.

But he had stopped coming. He didn’t fight for her. She started to get less and less calls from Sage who would tell her that she could have it all. One by one the Mikaelson family disappeared as if it had all been a dream.

But she had Elena to remind her of them, of him.

_“Henry’s birthday is in a couple of weeks. Do you want to sign the card I got?”, “Rebekah sent me some pictures. Do you want to see?”, “Seriously Katherine go see your son.”_

She had never taken the advice her sister gave. After Katherine ran her parents had up and moved Elena and themselves across the state. They did not want to burden the Mikaelson’s with the constant reminder of Katherine. Elena hated Katherine for ruining her senior year. Katherine hated Elena because she went and saw Henry.

Elena Pierce was Katherine’s twin sister. Katherine had heard from Sage that Elena’s first year back in their home town that she had went to see Henry on Christmas. The four year old boy thought Elena was his mother. But she wasn’t which is why Katherine hasn’t spoken to her sister in three years though Elena does like to leave long voice mail messages for her.

“Katherine! Why are you here?” Elijah’s bellowed making it as if the whole room was shaking.

“Let me help Lijah! He’s my son too.”

Katherine stood there waiting to see what move her ex-boyfriend/almost husband would make. She knew she had no right to be here but Henry was hers as well.

“Our son needs a kidney. Since you bore our child into this world it’s the least you can do.”

Elijah walked away heading back to their son. Katherine stood there in shock she didn’t know it was this bad. She would march right down to the nurses station and demand to be tested this minute. But as she thought about it, could she really take that much time off work to give a kidney? She was working towards becoming a partner. No. She shook the thoughts out of her head. This was her baby boy she was going to stick around this time.


End file.
